Helping Mama Nay
by One Unique Girl
Summary: After finding Charlie in bed with another woman she moves in with her daughter, Bella. After several weeks of witnessing her mother drink herself into a coma Bella calls in reinforcements: Alice and Rose. Together the girls will get Nay back on her feet, after all what better way to get over a man then to find another. But just who will end up finding another man? Mother/Daughter.


**Isabella Swan.**

"Mom, are you home?!" I called out as I entered my house, I walked into the living room finding Mom fast asleep on the couch cradling a bottle whiskey. I set my bag down on the table and shrugged off my jacket before I grabbed a blanket out of the hallway cupboard.

I walked back to the living room and took the bottle from her hand, placing the blanket over her. I knelt down raising my hand to her cheek. I sighed standing up with the bottle in hand as I headed to the kitchen taking a swing of the bitter liquor as I did.

Mom had all but moved in 6 weeks ago, after finding my father in bed with another woman. Though you could hardly call Lauren a woman, she was a 21 year old college drop out, working as a stripper around the corner from my parents trailer park.

What my father was thinking, I'll never know, but according to Mom he had no reason to stray. They were happy, and god help me, their sex life was better then ever. Mom was heart broken, she and my Dad had been together 30 years, they'd married in Vegas the day after my Mom graduated high school.

They built a life together, they prided themselves on honesty and trust and that all ended the second Lauren spread her legs like the cheap whore she was. I sighed looking at the clock, it was 4 o'clock and it was Friday.

Usually I'd be getting ready to go out with my girlfriend's, but instead I was babysitting my mother to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. I knew what it was like to be cheated on, god knows I didn't have the best track record with men.

But as Alice said, the best way to get over any man is by getting dressed up and going out with your friends and showing the world that you don't need a man because every girl has a back up in their top drawer.

That's it! I picked up my mobile and called Alice.

"What's up bitch." Alice answered in a sing song voice.

"Mom's passed out on the couch again." I informed her. "She needs an intervention."

Alice squealed on the other end of the phone obviously knowing exactly what I meant. "Yes! I was just thinking that myself, I'll call Rose and we'll come straight over. Get her up and in the shower."

We said our goodbye and I headed to the living room, I knelt down in front of Mom shaking her shoulder. "Mom, wake up. Alice and Rose are coming over..."

"Oh, okay, I'll go to my room-"

"No, you need to jump in the shower." I said cutting her off as she began to stand up. "Come on."

I helped her up the stairs and into the bathroom, I helped her undress when I realized she couldn't stand up straight. Maybe this intervention wasn't a good idea. At least for tonight. I helped her in the shower and let her slid down to the floor.

"Turn around and I'll wash your hair." I said sliding in behind her sitting on the bench, she did burying her head in her hands. I scrubbed her hair giving her scalp a nice massage as I did, I grabbed the shower head off the hook and washed the soap out of her hair. "I'll leave you to wash yourself and shave, I'll be right outside getting you a towel."

She caught my hand before I left and looked up at me. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled nodding my head. "I know, I love you too." While Mom was in the shower I grabbed her Hairdresser and Makeup kit and carried them downstairs, I grabbed two towels and headed back up. Mom was just getting out of the shower when I walked in, I handed her the towels. "Oh, and don't worry about getting changed. Just come downstairs."

The whiskey and sleep seemed to have worn off during her shower so I left her to get organised. Just as I was putting the kettle on Alice and Rose walked in with four bags. Alice sat the bags on the table before turning to me. "Where's Mama Nay?"

"She'll be right down." I answered as I made four cups of coffee. "What's in the bags?"

"Everything we need for an intervention." Rosalie grinned picking up a cup of coffee, we all had it the same so it didn't matter which one she took. "Good evening, Mama Nay."

"Hi girls." Mom said holding to towel closer to her chest. "What's in the bags."

"You'll find out soon enough." Alice said cheerfully as I handed her cup, before I gave Mom hers. "How's your head feel?"

"Better." Mom answered following us into the living room. "Why are my kits down here?"

"Because I brought them down." I answered taking a seat across from her as Alice sat the four bags down on the couch. "This is an intervention."

Mom groaned shaking her head. "No, I don't think so-"

"Not that kinda intervention, Nay." Rose answered taking a seat beside her. "Whenever one of us has a bad break up, or is let down by a guy, we all come together to give each other support so we don't drown ourselves in poison. My poison is ice-cream and chocolate, and god knows what that does to my waist line."

"Mines shopping." Alice answered sadly. "I go into over drive, I almost went bankrupt because I couldn't pay off my credit cards."

"After Jake and I broke up I couldn't sleep, I just worked and drank, I literally went a whole week with no sleep running on nothing but whiskey and mini party pies." I admitted leaning back on the couch.

"So what does this type of intervention do for me?" Mom asked looking around at the three of us. "I was happily married for 30 years to a man I love, how do you girls plan on making me feel better?"

"This intervention is to show you that your still beautiful, and you've still got it in you to have any men you want. Screw Charlie, he's a fool, a dirty rotten fool!" Alice hissed before looking at me apologetically. "Sorry Bella-"

"No need, I agree." I said nodding my head in conviction.

"Tonight we're going out." Rose said looking at Mom with a grin. "We're four insanely beautiful single women, out to show the world that we are fabulous."

Mom smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"And fun, my dear mother, is exactly what you need." I said jumping up from the table. "I'm bags doing her hair."

"I bags make up." Rose said her hand shooting up.

"Like I'd have it any other way." Alice grinned holding up the bags of clothes. "Let's get you looking hot a hell."

2 hours later we were all dressed to kill.

Mom was wearing black skinny jeans, a green blouse that showed off her killer cleavage and was wearing six inch fuck me pumps. Her tattoos just adding to her mystery. Rosalie was wearing high waist black pants, with a silver sequinned tank that displayed her own cleavage, and a pair of black peep toe pumps.

Alice was wearing a tiny purple cocktail dress with a thick black belt that wrapped just under her tiny breasts pushing them up to give herself cleavage, and she finished the look of with Alexander McQueen ankle boots.

I was wearing dark blue hipster skinny jeans, a blue singlet that showed off the lovely sisters that I inherited from my mother, and I was wearing knee high six inch heeled black leather boots. Topped off with my studded biker jacket.

"Now I don't know about you girls, but I look fucking good." I laughed as I looked at myself in the mirror as I added the final touches to my make-up. I didn't wear a lot, just lip stick, eye liner and eye shadow.

"We do look fucking good." Rosalie laughed turning to my Mom who was staring at herself like she couldn't believe it. "Well Nay, what do you think?"

"I- I look 25 again." She said pushing up her tits. "Though I was a lot perkier back then."

"If I get to 47 and look as good as you do, I wouldn't be complaining." Alice said picking up her clutch. "Well bitches, are we ready?"

"We are." We said before following her out to Rosalie's red convertible.

"So I was thinking..." Alice trailed off once we were all in the car. "...Instead of going to some nightclub lets keep it low profile, and go to Jasper's Bar. They've got great drinks, and we can eat if we want too, we can play a few rounds of pool and dance."

"You just want to see Jasper." Rosalie laughed as she pulled out onto the street. "But it's up to Mama Nay."

"I've never heard of it." Mom admitted looking over to me. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd like it, they've got great food, the music is awesome and like Alice said we can catch a few rounds of pool... Plus the guys there are-"

"Hot as fuck!" Rosalie and Alice practically purred from the front seat.

"Exactly, we're talking bad ass, tattooed bikers with huge- pool sticks." I said cutting it awfully close, I don't know why but saying cocks in front of my mother was just to much.

Mom laughed and nodded her head. "Sounds like my kinda bar."

"Jasper's Bar it is." Rosalie said turning up the radio.

Mom was a beautiful woman, she didn't look her age at the best of times, and tonight if I didn't know her I would say she was in her 20's. The cherry on top was the tattoos that covered her arms, Mom was a very artiest women and it showed making her look even more bad ass. I knew the moment we walked into Jasper's the men would be drooling over her. Young and old.

I looked down at her hands and saw she was playing with her wedding ring, Mom had rings on just above all of her fingers, but I briefly wondered if I should say something. I decided against it knowing it would be too soon, plus I doubted the guys would pay any attention to her hands when they saw her cleavage.

"Okay, we're here!" Alice said jumping out of the car before the rest of us, she waited at the door of the bar before going in with the rest of us. "Home sweet home."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and scanned the bar, I froze when I saw my father sitting at the bar with a few other guys. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. "Oh my god-" Mom cried halting in her steps. "-I can't do this."

"What why?!" Alice cried turning to her. "You look fabulous, Nay."

"Dad's here." I said to the girls causing them both to look over at the bar.

Rosalie grinned and turned to Mom picking up her hands. "You can do this, Nay. I know it doesn't seem like it but this is perfect! There is no better revenge then showing Charlie that you okay without him, make him see that your happy-"

"But I'm not-" Mom whispered looking longingly towards my father.

"That doesn't matter, you fake it." I said stepping into her line of view of him.

"Exactly!" Alice said stepping to my side. "You fake it, until you make it."

"You can do this, Nay." Rose said squeezing her hand gently. "Ignore him if it'll make it easier, it'll drive him insane, no man likes to be ignored by his ex."

Mom nodded looking determined. "I'm going to need a drink. And lots of it."

"Shots!" Alice screamed dragging us to the bar. "4 shot glasses please!"

The girls and I took a seat at the bar while the bartender poured the shots, when he saw Mom he over flowed the glasses. Alice giggled as Mom grinned seductively up at the man. "How much do we owe you, handsome?"

His eyes darkened ten shades before he smiled. "It's on the house, sweetheart."

"How kind of you." Mom said picking up her shot and throwing it back without even flinching. The girls and I followed suit waving for him to do it again. My eyes briefly moved down the bar to my father to see him staring at us, I raised my hand and waved.

"Hey Bella." Marcus said walking over and taking a seat beside you. Marcus was in his late 40's, and a good friend of mine. "I didn't know you had a sister." He said looking at Mom as he licked his lips holding out his hand. "I'm Marcus."

Mom took his hand and smiled as he raised it to his lips. "Renee, you can call me Nay."

"Well Nay, could I have the honour of having the first dance?" He asked gesturing to the crowded dance floor. "I've gotta warn you, I can't dance to save my life."

Mom laughed jumping up from her seat throwing back her shot. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'm sure we will." He laughed leading her to the dance floor. "Catch ya later, Bells."

"Look after her, Mark, and no funny business!" I called after them laughing as he smacked her ass, she squealed and smacked his hand away.

"Not even here five minutes and your mother already has a line of up fans." Rosalie laughed turning in her seat to watch as the two of them danced. "She's got some moves."

I laughed shrugging off my jacket placing it over the back of my chair. "Dad looks like he's going to rip Marcus's head off."

"Just out of curiosity who'd win out of a fight, Marcus or Charlie?" Alice asked looking between Rosalie and I. "Cause I gotta admit as much as I think Charlie deserves to get his face rearranged, I think he'd have the upper hand."

"Marcus looks like he can handle himself, what do you think Bells?" Rosalie asked looking up at me as I waved down the bartender for my beer.

"If Mom keeps doing that I think we'll find out." I said watching my fathers friends literally trying to hold him back. "If he ruins tonight for her, I swear I will kick his ass."

"I'd like to see that." Alice said while Rose nodded in agreement. "Excuse me!?" Alice called out to the bartender. "Can you tell me if Jasper's working tonight?"

"He's in his office." The bartender said wiping down the benches.

"Thank you!" Alice said jumping up from her stool. "I'll see you ladies in a bit."

"Safe sex is good sex!" I yelled after knowing that everybody would've heard me.

"Fuck you, Swan!" She yelled giving me the bird before she turned around and headed to Jasper's office in the back. Of cause she had to walk passed my father.

"Your such a bitch." Rosalie laughed before jumping up. "I need to use the ladies room."

I nodded watching her go before I spotted a hot ass guy checking me out from halfway down the bar, I stood up and headed towards him. "Hi."

He smiled setting his beer down. "Hi."

There was something about him that sucked me in, I chuckled nervously before I got up the nerve to speak. "The way I see it, we have two options."

"Is that right?" He asked turning to me with an amused smirk on his face. "And what would they be, exactly?"

"Well the first option is my least favourite, see I can ask you to dance but truth be told it's painful for all involved." I grinned taking a seat beside him. "Or you can offer to buy me a drink and save us both the awful embarrassment of a trip the ER."

He laughed raising his hand to the bartender. "Luckily for you, I hate hospitals, as much as I hate dancing. We'll get two beers, please." Edward said to the bartender before he turned to me. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella." I answered smiling as the bartender sat our beers down. "What's a good looking guy like yourself doing sitting alone at the bar?"

"I'm not alone." He said moving closer. "I'm with you."

"So you are." I grinned smiling as he brushed his lips to mine, I parted my lips teasing him with the tip of my tongue gaining a throaty moan from him. I grinned against his lips raising my hand to his hair pulling him closer. "Well don't you move fast."

"I don't believe in beating around the bush." He smirked sitting back in his stool raising his beer. "Cheers to an eventful night."

"I can only hope." I grinned taking a swing of my beer. "So Edward, come here a lot?"

"My friend owns the bar."

"Your friend's with Jasper?" I asked surprised.

"You know him?"

"Not personally, but I'd bet my first born that Alice is in the back showing him her version of reverse cowgirl." I said causing him to choke on his beer, I laughed slapping him on the back.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise." Edward said hitting his chest. "Such a dirty mouth for such a beautiful lady."

"I've been called many thing, but never a lady-" I trailed off as my father walked over.

"What the hell are you playing at, Isabella?" He growled gesturing to my mother. "Why the hell would you bring her here!?"

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked looking up at him raising an eyebrow. "She's having a good time, and if you ruin that I will kick your fucking ass weather your my father or not."

He stared at me crossing his arms over his chest. "Why Marcus?"

"Why Lauren?" I shot back at him standing from my stool. "You broke her heart, Daddy. You've been the love of her life since she was 17 years old. You threw away 30 years together for a piece of trailer trash ass?"

"You watch your language young lady, I may have made a mistake but I am still your father..."

I snorted a laugh as I looked up at him. "You are not my father, Charlie. My father would never hurt the woman he loved, my father is an honourable, honest, kind hearted man that would stand in front of a loaded gun for his wife."

"I made one mistake-"

"-A mistake that's costed you the woman you love." I said cutting him off gesturing to my mother as she danced with Marcus without a care in the world. "-You have two options you can either go over there right now and make a total ass of yourself, or you can go sit your ass down and watch her for the rest of the night and tomorrow you can start forming a plan to get her back."

"She won't forgive me-"

"Not straight away." I smiled up at my father. "But your her husband, you may have thrown away 30 years without a second thought Mom is more sentimental then you are. She's not going to give up until she's exhausted every possibility and only then will she accept that it's really over. But until she's ready to do that you gotta sit back and wait."

"I don't like waiting..."

"Makes two of us." I smirked up at him knowing he was getting annoyed. "You created this mess, and now you gotta deal with the consequentness. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my beer and continue undressing Edward with my eyes until I can actually do so back at my place tonight."

My fathers jaw clenched and if possible he looked like he wanted to die. And then when he said my name I knew I was in for one of those talks. "Isabella-"

"I'm 27 years old, I own my own house, I pay my bills. We're not having a discussion about my sex life, because honestly I think we'd both rather you keep pretending that I'm still your little girl who is waiting for her prince fucking charming."

"Agreed." He said before turning to glare at Edward. "I'm watching you, boy."

Edward smirked watching Charlie walk away. "So that's your father?"

"Yep." I said taking a seat beside him. "You can run if you want, I'd totally understand."

He turned his beautiful green eyes back to me and smiled. "I'm not judging babe. Nobodies family is perfect, god knows mine isn't."

"I'm glad we have something in common then." I smiled up at him as I finished my beer. "So?"

"So." He agreed licking his lips as he eyes me. "I'm staying upstairs-"

"Let's go." I said cutting him off.

An hour later.

I laid completely naked on top of the covers of Edward's bed completely breathless, Edward was laying beside me with his arm behind his head trying to catch his breath. "That was incredible."

I giggled turning my head to look at him. "I'll say, where'd you learn how to do that- thing- with your fingers. No men has ever, ever, ever made that feel so good. I literally can't feel my legs."

"You've obviously never been with a real man." He smiled reaching for my hand as he pulled me into his side. "I haven't felt this relaxed in years."

I hummed kissing his chest. "I know what you mean."

For the first time in a long time nothing outside of this tiny room mattered to me. Not my mother or my unfaithful father, nothing and nobody else mattered. I felt completely weightless, who knew all I needed was a decent lay to get rid of the weight on my shoulders.

For the time being I was content laying in the arms of this incredibly hot stranger and forgetting about everybody else's problems. I curled up into Edward's side with a content sigh. "Your friends won't come looking for you?"

"To bad if they do; I'm not leaving this bed until you tell me otherwise." I admitted lifting my head to look up at him. "So are you telling me otherwise?"

His arms tightened around me and he raised one hand to my face. "I'm as content with you in my arms as you are to be in them."

"Careful, such words like those may get you into trouble." I smiled leaning up and kissing him before I broke the kiss laying my head on his chest.


End file.
